


Incognito

by TalentedLoser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, House of Leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalentedLoser/pseuds/TalentedLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something in the bunker, lying in wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incognito

**Author's Note:**

> I read "House of Leaves" a while back, and wrote this out about a week after I read it. I never posted it for some reason. Here I am now. Enjoy!

They set up a camera in the bunker. They wanted to do this to keep an eye on the place in case they were hunted by other hunters or _things_ lurking in the **dark**. They forgot to stop recording when they came back from a hunt.

The world thanks them.

\--

This is all that remains of the tape lost to nothing, and all that will ever be written about it.

This is all.

\--

They could all feel it: there was something under their feet,

                                                                                           something breathing and licking its lips.

            And it was there,

                                                in the void.

“C’mon, Sam, nothing’s there,” a man says, looking down at the papers on the desk at this point of the tape. Sam does not appear to pay any attention to this man; he is focused on the hole in the floor, something they clearly missed when they ransacked the entire bunker. From the camera, it is not large. Perhaps only a mouse could fit. Another man leans over his shoulder to look with him.

                                                                                    _Tilt._

“What do you think it is?” he says. Sam shrugs, and puts his hand over the hole. Something bothers him about the hole, judging from the changes in expression.

Sam takes his hand back and rubs it with the other one.

“Something,” he whispers.

Something echoes back.

                                                                                                                                    No one listens.

\--

The tape cu

                     ts to another day (time?), with Sam holding a camera to the hole. He leans forward to get a [[[[closer]]]] look at the thing that surrounds him whole. Dean is behind Sam, his whole being leaning against the chair. “We should be out there hunting, Sammy,” he says.

Sam keeps the camera on the hole while he turns to talk to his brother. “Dean, there’s something down there. We should just stay here a few days, make sure it checks out.”

Dean doesn’t get it. “What do you expect to come out of there? A demonic mouse?”

Sam frowns at Dean. The two stare at one another, irritated.

                                                                                                and the hell that followed.

                                                                        to grab them

                                                reaching out

                             the hand

               not see

They do

When Sam turns back to the hole, the fire disappears. No evidence of them checking the tape is mentioned or seen. But Sam notices the hole has gotten just a little bit

                                                l           a          r           g          e          r

\--

It is later in the day. Sam is recording about the findings he has for the mysterious hole in the ground. He says there is a cold yet burning sensation radiating from the hole, and that there is some kind of flickering light that comes and go. It is not constant. But it is there.

He makes no sense of it. He has looked in different books in the bunker, looked at multiple maps, and there are no mentions of the hole in the floor. It manifested itself in their realm. Only the unnamed man has remained near him, as if studying the hole himself. Dean is looking at the books Sam mentioned; he is speechless.

                                                            _“Sam.”_

Sam turns his head toward Dean. “Yeah, Dean?”

Dean looks up from the book. He is confused. “What?”

“You just said my name.”

A beat.

“No I didn’t.”

Sam turns around to face the other in the room, who is still staring at the hole. “Cas?"

Another beat.

Dean moves closer to the hole in the ground, closer to Sam.

                                                A third beat.

“Sammy, what the hell—”

                                                             **A ROAR**

**ERUPTS**

**FROM**

**NOTHING**

The three scatter away from the hole.

            One is                                                                                                  One 

near the books, papers                         **one laughs**                               pushes his chair back

    all over the ground.                                                                  and tries to steady the camera.                                                                                                                                                     

                                                            One rises from

                                                      his chair and does not

                                                                        move.

The hole dies. Its breath is still, but it

                                    g          r           e          w

\--

It’s another day. Time is not specified. Dean places wards around the hole. He is on his knees

                                                      above

spray painting the floor. Sam is             him, a camera in one hand, a book in another. Cas is staring at the hole again.

Dean throws the spray can across the room. It lands somewhere. Sam looks up from his book to see his brother get up from the floor. The only words spoken are: “Sam, if you go near this hole, for any goddamn reason, I’ll patch the thing up and get us the hell out of here.”

Neither one notice the cracks in the hole form, as though

                                    it                                                         is

            S                                                                                              G

 

                        M                                                                     N                    

 

                                                I                                   I

 

                                                               L

And the one who notices says nothing.

\--

It is nighttime. There is nothing going on in the bunker. They have all been sleeping for quite some time before a light turns on. Nothing happens for a few minutes, before a form becomes in the hallway. It is tall; it is Sam. Another light.

Step

            Step

                        Step

                                    Step

                                                Step

                                                            Step

until he is there. He pulls up his chair next to the hole, his camera rolling. The hole is now the width of his foot. Before, it was half that size. He leans forward to stare more at the hole, peek closely into whatever is pulling him in.

                                                            _“Sam.”_

He looks up, camera pointed where he is looking: there is no one there. “Dean?” he whispers.

No answer.

                        **A black ooze spirals from the hole toward Sam, reporters are telling us…**

Sam points the camera back down to take a glimpse at the _thing_ rising from the grave. Sam pushes his chair back once more. “What the hell,” he whispers. He cannot look away.

There is another beat.

He hears something in another room: Dean. He knows Dean is up, and it is obvious from him looking down the same hallway he came from. We hear the hard steps against the floor—a door opens.

             T                      t                       g                     S

             h                      h                      r                      a

             e                      i                       a                     m

                                     n                      b 

                                     g                      s

and Sam looks down. His eyes are wide. He is panicking. The camera is shaking in his hand.

Dean emerges, almost out of nowhere. “Sam?” A large

                                                            **THUD**

rocks the bunker. Dean stumbles and falls, while Sam remains standing, not affected by the quake. Castiel is seen off to the side, unaffected. 

Dean is worried. “Sammy!” He screams. It’s barely caught by the camera.

The camera is on the fritz.

                         _S                      A                                 I_

_T                                  T                                  C_

interrupts the tape. In one moment, Dean is on the ground, with Sam over the hole and Castiel far off to the side. Static brings Dean to his feet, Sam trying to shake the ghostly hand and arm spiraling around his entire body, and Cas is closer to Sam. Another static, and Dean is screaming for Sam as he is being dragged into the hole, which grew ten times its actual size, and Cas does nothing.

The screen shows [ _" **NOTHING** " is carved into the page_].

\--

The bunker is [ _unintelligible_ ]. Dean is pounding against the floor, begging for Sam to come back. Cas is sitting in a chair with his hands against his ears. He is rocking back and forth.

There is a scream.

The reactions in the bunker worsen.

\--

The tape cuts to what Sam sees. Another camera. There is nothing. The screen is pitch black. All we hear is chattering teeth and heavy breathing from the man holding the camera. It can be said that Sam is turning in different directions at a fast pace, due to the velocity of the wind the microphone is picking up.

            **Nothing          Nothing                                                                                  Nothing**

**Nothing**

**Nothing**

**Something**

“Hello?” Sam cries out. His yell does not carry. Instead, it morphs into a trumpet of laughs and snorts, and it’s [[[closing in]]] on Sam.

                                                A flicker of light.

                                                          And

                                                          Sam

                                                         closes

                                                            in

until he stops and meets with the light: a pair of jagged teeth shine. “Oh my god,” Sam whispers. High pitch screams shake the camera and cause Sam to drop it. The camera picks up little, but there is darkness surrounding the demented _thing_ scratching its claws against the ground.

                                                                                                            _“Sam,”_ it whispers.

Sam screams.

\--

The tape cuts. Dean is pounding against the hole with a hammer.

Cas is still in the chair, staring only at his lap.

\--

The screen is black. We can still hear the claws scratching against the void. Sam is breathing heavily again. “What do you want?” He asks.

“Me?” The thing replies. Little snickers all around the two are heard, but it is quiet a second later. “Just your company,” it says, with its smile grossly heard.

“Go to hell,” Sam hisses back.

“That’s not polite,” it sighs.

“I don’t care,” Sam spits.

A large, sinister laugh echoes through the void into the camera, and it is loud. It rings in your ears for minutes after it disappears.

          “But, Sam,” it says, “haven’t you missed it?”

A sudden click, then nothing but silence. A few minutes pass before anything is seen. And when it comes, it is **burned** into your mind, and you wish it were gone.

Fire.

Screams.

Burning.

Pain.

Gore.

Darkness

Sam’s breathing quickens, and the thing takes a step forward. The camera gently moves, following the beast that walks. It morphs between its form and a pair of human feet with each step, with a trail of fire and ice forming. And when the quakes stop,

                                                so does everything else.

“Sam,” it says, “come here.”

A large ball of light glows, and a high pitch wail cries out. It has not been confirmed whether it is Sam or something else. A soft “Lucifer” picks up through the wail.

                                                            Then,

                                                                        nothing.

The screen is dark once more, and this time it is for an hour—at least, on the tape. Then, suddenly, a face is in front of the camera. It is a new face, and yet it is not. He smiles. It is genuine.

_“Do come back.”_

\-- 

The tape cuts to the bunker, with Dean over Sam’s bloody body. The cuts are very deep, jagged, and Sam just stares up at the ceiling as Dean tries to get him to talk. But all Sam says is:                                                       

“Stop it.”

Cas moves in front of the camera. We can hear Dean telling Cas to get some towels and some medical supplies, but Cas just stands there. He opens his mouth; a high pitch sound screeches out, and there is ((( _STATIC_ ))) making the tape jump.

When Cas closes his mouth and says, “He will be okay,” and when Cas moves away from the camera, both Dean and Sam are gone. The hole is back to its mouse hole.

And when Cas blinks, his eyes turn [ _ripped out_ ].

\--

There is only one page left in the book. There is a picture of the bunker burning, and it contains the three men standing in front of it. Underneath, in very messy scratching, it reads:

                                                                                                            “Amen.”

The rest of the page around it is colored **black**.


End file.
